Alone  FanFic Darkest Dreams
by Pheoxy
Summary: A Girl is dragged into a war that has never ended, the living dead. Unknowingly her bloodline has the power to call forth a being of incredible power, but is only available in dire need.    I Know, I suck at Summary's.


**Alone - FanFic (Darkest Dreams)**

Summary:

A Girl is dragged into a war that has never ended, the living dead. Unknowingly her bloodline has the power to call forth a being of incredible power, but is only available in dire need.

_I know I suck at Summary's..._

Set in the Hellsing OVA series after Episode 7.

Prologue

* * *

Oblivious to everyone else Millennium has another trick up there sleeve.

Using a young girl they planned to use her blood line to call forth a power greater than they could ever imagine.

The girl bound, gagged and blindfolded doesn't even know what's going on. She feels weak and the need to sleep.

For weeks she has been locked up in a small room, having little to eat and drink. Unable to see through the blindfold that covers the top of her forehead to the bridge in her nose.

She's tried to remove it before and still tries now, holding it there is the strange stone set in knot. Emanating a strange power that continues to weaken her body and just as she wakes again she hears rattling noises, covering her ears from the yelling people around her she's being loaded into crate. Unable to see and locked in a small box adding to her confusion.

Below her London is in flames.

Feeling the rumble she's then thrown backwards and slammed into the crates side, pushing all the air out of her small body. Unknown to her the small plane rockets forward towards the ground at frightening speeds before climb upward again and landing in a clearing. Surrounding the area, Men with red eyes and Nazi symbol's stitched into their clothing dart around continuing to clear the area and assemble symbols in vague archaic form around a massive circle indented into the ground. Joining the circle to each symbol and side crisscrossing lines overlap and in twine, creating a complex formation of lines. Symbols drawn, blood red in color are being drawn all around the circle and between lines.

In the center lies four poles that look like they've been rammed into the ground, attached to them chains and shackles lie in wait for their victim.

The girl, after been thrown around in the crate. Semi dazed is dragged out into the open, hungry glances turned her way. But turning away quickly to continue with tasks.

Half running, half dragged the girl is brought to the cent of the circle. Shackles attached around her ankles and wrists causing her to writhe in fear, again the hungry faces turn her way. Feeling the glances she slowly stops and the men move away to out skirts of the clearing. One man, or some would say monster kicked the girl to get up.

"SINGGG!" The monster next to her yells, shrinking away from the noise. She softly begins the song passed down to her from her Mother, as she sings she gains courage and sings louder building in tempo. The melodic voice drinking up everyone's attention, including the unwanted attention moving away from their attention.

Coming to a pause in song that hasn't been finished the man kicks her again, whimpering she starts back into the song. The man chanting next to her as she kept repeating her song, the whole area lighting up in a silver-red glow.

From afar Sir Integra along with her escort Section 13 looks towards the glow and turn towards it, sensing danger.

As the girl continues on with her song, the lullaby gets louder of its own accord. The girl unknowingly stops, getting another kick that nearly broke bones. Gasping she stands again and continues singing, the circle glowing brighter as spheres of light danced from the sky down towards them.

As the group spots the clearing and lights flashing they hear the faint lullaby pick up in tempo and begins to hurry.

Upon entering the clearing they start to unleash hell cutting down everyone down in their path to stop whatever was going on.

Surprised the red eyed people turned and began the gruesome onslaught on both sides.

The girl in her heart just wanted the loving embrace of her family and then to her surprise where she left off the song continued on. Sung by a voice that lifted her spirits, she joined in. Her voice entwining with the others.

As Sir Integra, Anderson and the rest of Section 13 fought to get to glowing circle, a voice rang though the air. Stopping everyone in the clearing as they watched the lights dance.

As the songs tempo increased the lights glowed sputtered and then a giant beam of light, swirling a silver-white-red combo struck the ground.

Everyone watched in ore as wings encircled where the girl stood along with the man. As the being unfurled its giant wings eyes darted to where the smiled up at the being face. As if saving the girl from hearing what was around her she placed her to the ground asleep.

The being took a step away, chains impatiently sprang from the earth points ready to pierce through joints to constrain it and as if the suddenly hit a wall the stopped and then disintegrated. The monster that suddenly stopped chanting looked towards the being in hate.

All eyes were stuck to its head wanting to see its face, already entranced by its mere beauty, others in hungry abandon.

As if a cord struck, its singing stopped and Man looked in fear at the creature. All breathing halted as it turned to face its unknown attacker. The man was blown away as a giant wave enveloped the surround area destroying everything in its path. Monsters disintegrated, the now small group now turned and ran. Many stayed and prayed and then the wave slowed and stopped. In its wake there were no bodies or blood, only the smell of newly upturned earth and then like someone had suddenly rewind time stone and earth moved. Rebuilding everything as good as new, like it had never been touched.

Anything alive in the vicinity openly gaped at the sight before them, watching as wings broke apart feathers flying everywhere.

The little girl, held in the arms of her savior.

The being that dubbed an Angel walked the girl to the recently rebuilt fountain filling with water. Laying her against it she stood and turned, finally facing the onlookers directly.

Her silver eyes swirling a sliver blue glow and gradually becoming distinct silver, until blending with red. Wolf like ears on the top of her snow white head, plated armor slowly forming on her body and a red and gold trimmed half cape stitched itself together across her back.

Another resounding wave boomed around her, but nothing happened. Until you looked at the little girl a swirl in blue-silver light sleeping peacefully and looking completely content in her dreams, The blindfold removed and nowhere to be seen.

Filtering through the girl's subconscious _'must protect'_ hearing the comment. The dubbed 'Angel', began transforming at an alarming rate. Shining Armor of some unknown alloy flowed around her body still, increasing in speed, links slipping into place silently as she continued walking forward.

As the stares continued no one noticed the small wolf that lay down by the girl's feet, position protectively around her, as a weapon began forming in her hand.

A massive stone sword, big enough to be a claymore formed in her hands. Adorned in symbols, a part of her renamed so many times in the past. Mostly known as the 'Ice Sword', without slowing her pace the angel continued walking right up to the group. The gaping had stopped as the stunned silence took over, as in a matter of mere mile-seconds she was gone past them. Energy flaring, trickling everywhere. Energy Raw and dangerous making a mix of slow moving spirals to wave through the air, as if tasting it.

Seconds later there was a bang, louder than a sonic boom. Eyes darted to where she was headed, only to see a mass of inter laying archaic symbols light up. Chains lifting from the ground trying to capture its prey again and again, until finally its power died.

The 'Angel' back at the girl's side glowing as her shape changed again into a broader and bigger version of her Sword. Glowing ever so brightly in the ground, the now noticeable wolf transforming to a young girl looking about 15 picked up the sword with grace.

Looking like a younger version of the 'Angel' before.

Armor Clinking she leaned against the fountains wall, water now flowing freely. As she touched the girl she awoke, smiling up at the older girl in front of her. Hugging her with happiness, the older girl place a thought into her mind.

_'What now?_' Pondering the younger girl looked towards the small group still with mouths gaping, the 'Angel' not bothered in the slightest.

BUT SHE WAS NO ANGEL…


End file.
